


I think I want to love you, 12 days of AshEiji Christmas fluff! ♡

by Helpless04



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eskimo Kisses, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, saying I love you way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless04/pseuds/Helpless04
Summary: Following #12dobfmas prompts! (♡´艸`)Sweet AshEiji for everyone! ♡Day 2: Gifts.Day 4: LightsDay 5: Hot cocoa





	1. Pocket gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Gifts.
> 
> Eiji tells Ash the best gift that life has ever given to him. Ash can surprise him about that.

"Aslan..." The older boy whispered softly.

Eiji's arms surrounded his boyfriend's waist, resting his flushed face on his back.

It was their first Christmas together as a couple. Almost like the first real Christmas for both of them, their new life together made it really meaningful.

New York's streets were frozen and the glasses of their apartment fogged in contrast, their place smelled like hot chocolate, sweet biscuits. There was a warm fireplace providing a warm comfortable atmosphere.

The lovers were in the kitchen, the blond's hands gracefully prepared dinner while the Japanese was in charge of having everything ready for their romantic dinner together.

He had taken a short break to confess something to his beloved ex-gangster.

"I used to think that the best gift God had given me was my ability to sports..." He whispered like a secret, moving his soft lips against his back.

"Oh, really?' Ash asked turning around to face him, leaving his activities with a worried sight, surprised by the sudden topic of conversation.

"Yep, being an athlete was the greatest blessing I could think of back then, it made me really happy."

"Are you sad about not being able to jump now, babe?" Ash muttered softly, cradling his face with protective adoration.

"No," Eiji said smiling softly. "I used to think that the gods had given me an invaluable gift with that ability, but now that I do not have it, I can clearly see which one is the best."

"What is your best gift, love?" The blonde whispered, softly rubbing their noses together with extreme tenderness.

"My beloved boyfriend." He said chaste-kissing the taller one lips.

"Oh, wow," Ash murmured, laughing with red cheeks. "I'm the best gift? So what do I do now with the ring in my pocket?"

Eiji's eyes widened and he covered his face with emotion. Shedding slight tears.

"You're the best gift that life can ever bring to me. Would you marry me, Eiji?" Ash whispered in a vulnerable way, kneeling in front of his blushed boyfriend.

"Of course I do, idiot!" He said ugly sobbing, bending down to kiss his now, fiance. 

"Merry Christmas, love"

"Merry Christmas, future husband"


	2. Golden light(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following #12dobfmas prompts! (♡´艸`)  
> Sweet AshEiji for everyone! ♡  
> Day 4: Lights.
> 
> Ash is stunned by their christmas lights, Eiji is in love with another kind of glow.

Ash observed the lights of their Christmas tree with total adoration.

He shyly extended his bare hand to the branches above his head. Surrounding the delicate small light bulb with his fingers, feeling it radiate warm heat without burning him.

"Love?" Eiji's distant voice echoed through the apartment, unable to reach the ears of the blond, whose attention was consumed by the wonder before his eyes.

The younger one had disappeared from the Japanese's vision for a considerable time, while he was still cooking dinner. Worrying him slightly.

He had begun to prowl the department with some caution, remembering past times. When they still had to fear for their life.

His heart suddenly stopped as the simple sight his loved one slim legs. Laying flat under the huge Christmas pine that gave them so much pride, but returned to the march when he noticed Ash slight breathing.

"What's wrong, Ash? Are you okay?" He asked softly to his boyfriend, poking out his head out at his side, watching the improvised blanket the blond had brought to lie down without getting affected by the freezing cold of New York.

"It's nothing, Eiji, I just enjoy our tree." He whispered smiling in a pure way, remarking that beautiful word that caused butterflies inside.

"Our"

"Our department"

"Our relationship"

"Our future together"

"Can I lie down next to you?"

"Come here, love"

Ash's arms extended with a sweet smile, allowing the older man to lie down on his chest, listening to the wild beat of his heart, possibly provoked only by his presence.

The ex-gangster kissed the ex-athlete forehead, allowing him a few seconds to fully mold himself to his warm body.

"They are beautiful, don't you think?" He whispered, raising and slightly guiding his beloved's hand to touch the small bright lights.

Eiji's eyes scanned in awe the beautiful the face of his soulmate, shining under the golden oscillating lights. Full of happiness and bliss, absorbed in his little world.

He looked childish, innocent. As someone who has never had to carry a gun. The way he always deserved to live.

His emerald eyes were what told him most, shining so beautiful that it hurt the intensity of his heartbeat.

It made him happy to see him like that.

He just felt so in love.

"I feel fortunate to be able to see something so beautiful." He whispered breathlessly, unintentionally remembering his sad past Christmases.

"I'm also seeing something beautiful right now and I don't know what I did to deserve it." The Japanese replied looking straight into his eyes with the softest gaze he knew, not thinking about what the blond was saying.

Ash's eyes widened shocked and his cheeks inked in red.

"E-eiji! Don't say those things so suddenly!"

"What's wrong, boss? You can't tolerate how much I'm in love with you? I thought you were tougher." He laughed, holding the swollen cheeks of the boy under him between his fingers.

"You only took me by surprise, nerd." He barked angrily with shame.

"Yeah sure, wildcat." He scoffed, causing the blond to jump on him, lashing out against him by surprise, changing their positions. Now being the Japanese who was captured by the arms of the American. Under his strong body.

Ash watched him hungrily for a few seconds, choosing, however, to lean over him gently, depositing a soft patient kiss. Caressing his lips with excessive slowness, enjoying the fingers of the love of his life pulling his hair lightly.

Ash slowly closed his eyes. Enjoying the touch of Eiji's soft lips and warm body. Feeling the kindness of his lover in every touch he received.

"Merry Christmas, Eiji." He murmured in a hoarse voice because of the intense emotions struggling in his belly.

"Merry Christmas, Aslan ..." He whispered confessing his name as a love prayer.

The lights of the Christmas pine bathed them with golden lights, forming their little world. Where simply kissing on their floor and with the dinner forgotten in the kitchen was the best Christmas they could plan ever.

After all, they had love.


	3. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following #12dobfmas prompts! (♡´艸`)  
> Sweet AshEiji for everyone! ♡
> 
> Day 5: Hot cocoa.
> 
> Ash didn't bring the dinner. Eiji has a better idea for a romantic night.

Ash ran through the frozen streets of New York without breath. He would arrive home late on the most important day of the week. His romantic Christmas dinner with Eiji had been strictly planned by them and he was late. For more than two hours.

The stores were full, the subway had collapsed and his order took longer than expected.

He had had to bribe a few housewives to get his precious package. Ash couldn't feel his limbs properly, both from physical exhaustion and temperature, but he had to fight to get to home with his beloved.

He was clearly getting old.

The blonde took the last bus to his apartment and utterly prayed for good luck for once in his life.

It was already late enough to not get another way to get there if something happened to the transport.

He closed his eyes, sighing helplessly, making sure that the delicate package wrapped in aluminum had not suffered any damage.

The smell of turkey was delicious and his mouth drooled unconsciously. Eiji would forgive him immediately when he tasted it. It was from the best restaurant in New York.

He smiled mischievously as he hugged the package. Her boyfriend would be so happy that he would have to praise him for his good culinary taste.

But his thoughts were interrupted suddenly, evidently, the gods had not been on his side and a dry sound made him know. The engine stopped working a few blocks before his department, collapsing due to the temperature of the street.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked the driver irritably.  
"Sorry boy, but I'll have to wait for support, this will not turn on again tonight, you should get off, I'm really sorry." The overwhelmed driver said. Pointing to the back door slightly scared of him.

Angry, he crossed the corridor with the intention of running towards his home, but a sound disconcerted him. The sharp, choked cry of a baby and his mother, who looked helplessly outside the bus.

"Ma'am, do not you think it's too late to be out at Christmas? Alone?" He asked somewhat worried by the woman's light clothes.

Ash immediately noticed the discreet suitcases that the mother was desperately trying to hide.

"Don't come near, please, don't hurt us. This is all I have" she said trying to shield her things.

"They eviction your house. I am right?"

Her lips parted in surprise and silent tears began to fall down the woman's face as she nodded.

"H-how did you know?"

"I don't want to hurt you or your baby, did you intend to spend the night in a community shelter?"

The woman looked at him and Ash could feel her broken soul. She carried a huge pain in those hazel eyes.

"Yes, but I got lost and my phone is dead. I'm too scared to walk around."

Those eyes that reminded him of those of his beloved, but that he never wanted to see clouded with so much sadness.

"My husband suffered a car accident a few months ago, I couldn't stay in the hospital with him even if I beg to." She whispered in distress, trying to distract her baby from the cold.

"Fractures?"

"The doctors say that he may wake up, but he'll need therapy, I've given everything to the hospital so they can save him, but I don't know what to do anymore, our daughter is only 6 months old and I'm left alone. I tried everything, God, I swear I tried everything, I just want to protect my family but I'm not strong enough. "

The lady's voice trembled with such desperation that Ash's heart was compressed. He bit the inside of his lip, looking sideways at the Christmas turkey he had so hardly got at the last minute.

Later he observed his cell phone.

The hour accused him. If Eiji decided to leave him he was more than justified.

But he had to do something.

He still kept the money he had stolen from Dino.

"Ma'am, how much did you say you need to get your house back?"

\----------------------------------------------

Ash's slow footsteps echoed as he entered his apartment with shame. It was nearly 2 AM.

It was dark and very cold. As if nobody lived there years ago.

"Ei?" He whispered vulnerably. "Love?"

The vegetables at dinner were covered with plastic, waiting for the main course he no longer had. The lights were off as were the candles on their table and there was no trace of the love of his life anywhere.

"Eiji?" He tried, fearing the echo.

Not even his beautiful tree possessed light.

He watched the desolate place for a few seconds and burst into tears like a child. Feeling the frustration breaking free in small cries.

The entire goddamn day had frustrated him so bad.

Loneliness pierced his heart without mercy, leaving him without strength.

Definitely, Eiji had left him, tired of his shit. He probably had had enough of his nonsense by this time.

"Ash?" A sleepy voice muttered from his room.  
"Eiji?" He asked hiccuping, as he slowly raised his head.  
"God, love, Are you okay? You're hurt? What happened?"

The Japanese moved quickly towards the desolate blond, bending down beside him, taking his face subtly, inspecting some wound or indication of his tears.

Ash watched him for a few seconds and whispered with a broken voice. "I could not bring dinner, I failed you."

Eiji endured a deep laugh, failing miserably.

"Is that why you're crying? Because of a lost turkey?"

"I couldn't do the only thing you asked me, I thought you were tired and you were gone. I was scared of losing you." He whispered covering his face as more anguished tears fell.

"Aslan, Aslan, love, look at me." He said trying to suppress laughter. "Okay, I'm not angry, having you safe at home is the only thing I was praying for, obviously I wanted to hit you at the beginning, but I completely forgot dinner when you did not arrive on time, I only thought about you and how much I wanted to embrace you when you were my side again. "

"But we had planned it, I tried it, but nothing went well and..." He hiccuped insecurely.

"And...you're here, safe, the gods fulfilled my request, I'm very thankful to see you again." The older man declared with a sweet smile, kissing the trembling hands of his beloved.

Ash jumped in a vulnerable way on the Japanese's chest. Hiding his face in his ugly Christmas thematic sweater, while discharging all the negative emotions he felt, he had become soft after leaving his gangster life, but only Eiji had the privilege of witnessing it.

The hazel-eyed boy smiled, cradling him in his arms as he caressed his lovely hair, with love and infinite patience.

"What do you think about visiting the Wong's restaurant? We can go by and say hello to Nadia-san and Charlie."

"Eiji is three in the morning, they're going to throw the noodles to your head."

They both laughed lightly.

"Tomorrow, then." He laughed kissing the crown of his head, feeling his beautiful golden eyes against his lips.

"It's a date," Ash said kissing Eiji's hands in response.

Ash got up offering his hand to his beloved.

"I have another idea for tonight." The older man said, winking at him.

They entered his room holding hands, discarding on the way the wet clothes of the blond, humid by the melted snowflakes.

The bed looked comfortable and warm. They were exhausted.

"Okay. Wait here, no cheating!" Eiji murmured smilingly, fleeing towards the kitchen.

The blonde settled carefully on the large mattress he shared with his boyfriend. Today more than ever, he wanted to make him his husband.

Would it be too selfish to wish Eiji to be entirely his?

"I was from the first time we saw each other" He would respond without thinking, with a soft expression. That one he only showed him.

Ash hugged his pillow blushing, feeling his muscles relax in the heat of his sheets. He loved the essence of his cherished in them.

"Hey, sleepy beauty, surprise." Eiji laughed, holding two matching cups of hot cocoa in both hands. "Nothing says we can not still snuggle today, isn't it?"

The Japanese leaned to his side, approaching the drink carefully.

It had whipped cream and chocolate chips with some melted marshmallows. It looked delicious and the warmth of the cup caressed Ash's numbed hands, making him feel so much better.

He took a sip and noticed new tears crowding in his eyes, it was palpable all the love that drink represented.

Eiji's eyes were like that chocolate, sweet, warm, hazel-colored and made him feel at home.

A gentle hand rested on his one, making him come back to reality.

"Better than turkey and vegetables, right?" Eiji murmured pleasantly, kissing her cheek.  
"You're right, we don't need that silly fancy dinner."  
"Now that you mention it... Ash, you had only one job."

Okay. Sometimes I could also be an ass.

"I don't want to cuddle anymore, fuck you." He murmured, puffing up his cheeks, turning to drink without seeing the older one.  
"Yeah? You don't want cuddles? Okay."  
"UGH, you're lucky you're so cute," he growled angrily, reluctantly facing him again.

"You know you love me"  
"I know"

He left the Lynx design cup to one side and held the Japanese's face with adoration, stroking his cheekbones and kissing him gently, tasting his sweet lips, perceiving a hint of chocolate in them.

He gave light massages, licking his cavity with sensual slowness, caressing his lips, causing soft moans and finally let him go, drawing his lower lip with his tongue.

"Delicious" Ash said licking his thumb, winking to his boyfriend.

It was a sweetness that he had easily become addicted to.

"Pervert," Eiji claimed without looking at him, ashamed.  
"You didn't say the same thing last night, bunny." He laughed drinking more of his cup, intending to receive more kisses.

They both laughed, and between kissing tickles they continued their so planned, romantic night.

"Merry Christmas, Ash, I love you, and you're all I need to be happy, don't you even doubt my feelings," Eiji whispered caressing the younger face in the darkness of their room. Surrendering to the dizziness of sleep. Sheltered by the heat of his lover's skin, which completely enveloped him.

"Still, I'm hungry ..." He pointed out his flat belly, with a desolate pout.

Eiji just laughed kissing his jaw.

\-----------------------------

Ash awoke with the warm feeling of his body full of love marks, but with the unpleasant light of a cellphone hitting his face.

He blinked with difficulty trying to understand what was happening, watching as the video of a newscast was reproduced on the screen.

"CHRISTMAS MIRACLE: New York Community seeks for anonymous hero, who saved family from eviction"

"As you can imagine, I do not have much to offer, but I want to give him a homemade turkey. That blond boy gave me money and his dinner without thinking for a moment, he saved my baby from sleeping on the street. He saved my husband from dying on a hospital bed." The hazel-eyed woman murmured with tears of happiness on her face.

Eiji kissed the lips of his half-sleep beloved "Wow, anonymous hero, after all, you did not fail to get dinner." He laughed, proud.


End file.
